Loves Purpose
by Iota Vixen
Summary: She new the moment she was chosen, her only pupose was to protect the Earth, when the balence is interupted by an evil king she must travel to kill him, what happens when she meets a certain Inu youkai on the way? KagoInu
1. chapter 1

Loves Purpose By: Iota the sweet Summary: She was the protector or the Earth. She new that from the moment she was born, new that was her only purpose. What happens when a certain demon and Earth's protector meet? Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha!  
  
***************************************************  
  
She sat watching the chaos below. Her long raven hair blowing behind her. Blue eyes transfixed on the movements of the mortals. How could humanity be so cruel? How could they disrespect each other so much to come to such a horrible conclusion? Blood fell like rain from the sky. She shook her head, these useless wars. The king of the West had decided he should rule the Northern lands. Saying that he was the strongest and the wisest. Wise indeed, she would have to kill him before he created an imbalance in Giya. She hated killing, but with death came new life. She breathed in a shaky breath, she would leave tomorrow. She looked at the sky with a sad smile, where was this emotion called love?  
  
**************************************************** He smelled death, burned skin, agony. The king of the West must have made his attack last night. A man stood at the top of a tree looking over the land, silver hair fell wildly over his back and face, golden eyes watched every movement. At the top of his head, a pair of silver dog ears sat, twitching at every sound. His head turned around hearing hoof beats. Damn solider had to come through his forest, well he'd just have to take care of that now wouldn't he? He jumped down from his perch and stood, waiting for those useless humans to come into his path. He owned this forest, he was its master. Soon the two men came, halting as they saw him. One of them started to speak. "Demon? Let us pass, we have no reason to fight. We mearly wish to pass. So if you would please move." How dare this mortal speak to him in such a manor. Did he not know? "Mortal, do you know the name of this forest?" he all but barked. The man shook his head boredly. "No I do not." He smirked, oh he'd fill them in. He growled low in his throat, the horses the men were one moved around restlessly. "This is InuYasha's forest, and I own it, for that is who I am." With that said he jumped into the air grabbing a sword at his side and pulling it out of its sheath. Swinging it in the direction of the man he had spoken to and killing him instantly. The other man look at him, frightened he started to plea for his life. Inuyasha shook his head, stupid human. "Human! Go back to your camp, tell the not to pass through this forest again unless they want to die, understand?"  
  
The man looked up, then nodded quickly before taking off. Inuyasha sighed. All these wars because the greed of one evil king. He turned to walk away, but then smell the air. Another demon? Why was every one trespassing on his territory today?! He ran through his forest, before coming to a slow stop when he smelled it was near. He took a quick intake of air when he realized it was another Inu demon, a female to be exact. This might be intresting. He turned following the sent, she smell sweet. Pure. Who was this mysterious demoness. He came across a path, and then saw a dark head of hair. Black hair? Inu demons always had silver hair and gold eyes. This was just bizarre. Before he could finish his thought she whipped around to face him. "Show your self!" she yelled. He was mesmerized. She was indeed beautiful. Why hadn't she a mate. Long black hair reaching her mid thighs, gray ears sat perfect at the top of her head, blue eyes. Small and thin, but a wonderful body, curves of a goddess. He couldn't understand why she was mate less. He stepped out of his hidden spot. She starred at him for a moment before mearly turning around and continuing her journey. He couldn't just let a female like 'that' get away. It wasn't like he was searching for a mate or any thing but still. He would have to be stupid. "Hey wait!" he called out. She kept walking. She was a fiery one that was for sure. He could smell her annoyance. Well he was stubborn and she wasn't about to get away from him.  
  
He caught up with her and walked beside her. "Whats your name, bitch?" he asked. She stopped in mid step to glare at him. Fire dance in her blue eyes. "I may be an Inu demon, but that does not mean I liked to be called that name." She spun around and started to walk again. "Ok then what is your name?" he asked again. She was a bitch, why did it bother her when she was called that? "I dont believe its any of your concern. Now please leave me alone." She picked up her walk. He mearly kept on with her. "Why wont you tell me?" he asked. She wanted to be stubborn, well he would be to! "You wish to know my name, if you do, you'll have to fight me." she turned around and glared at him. "Then we shall fight." He stated calmly. She huffed. "Why do you want to know my name so badly?" He smirked, then calmly replied. "I think its only right to do so, I did ask you after all, it would be rude not to answer." Her glare turn fierce. "I would not waste my manors on some one like you!" But if you must know" she sighed. "Its Kagome, now your name please?" He smiled, she was slowly calming down at least. "My name is Inuyasha." She nodded. "It is nice to meet you, now I must be going. Good bye." She then turned and walked calmly away from him. Some thing about him mad her feel.well weird. She couldn't really describe it. Before she could walk more than a few yards away from him she heard hoof beats. Damn it all. "Get her!" she heard one of the mortals scream. She turned around to meet the sight of at least 50 men. Damn it all! They had caught up with her. The demon she had just met, looked at her curiously before running towards her. "Now what did you do to get this many of that Western kings men to come after you?" he asked. She sighed the calmly replied. "I killed the king." *****************************************************  
  
A/n: THE END!!! Not! Sorry but I had to do that, review! Chapter 2 will be out soon! 


	2. chapter 2

Summary: You already know!! Loves Purpose By: Iota the sweet Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha! ****************************************************  
  
"I killed the king." she stated clearly. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before asking her. "You what?" She looked at him annoyed. "I killed the king of the Western lands." He looked surprised at first before smirking. "About time! That guy was creating to much death! It was polluting my nice smelling forest!" She looked stunned, and really she was stunned. But came out of this to see an arrow rush past her head. "Stupid asses" she growled. She then looked like she was concentrating on some thing. All the sudden a lightning bow came into her hands. She pulled back the string back on the bow, a single lightning arrow came on to it. She then shouted. "Soul Stealing arrow!" The arrow flew out of the bow and went hurtling towards them. When it suddenly stopped and energy flew from it, making it almost blinding for the to demons who stood there. When the light had died down nothing but ashes stood there. Inuyasha stood there stunned.  
  
"No wonder you were in such a big hurry, very impressive Kagome." She smiled slightly and then turned to him and spoke. "I must go now, it was nice meeting you, maybe we'll meet again." She turned and head in the direction she had been going in. "Kagome wait! Why do you have to go? Stay here for a while." Inuyasha asked in a hurry. She turn around again and smiled. "I'm sorry but that is one thing I cant do. You would understand if you knew why. Now I really must be going." Inuyasha couldn't understand why she had to leave, but maybe he was wrong about her not having a. She started to walk again, but his voice stopped her again. "Oh I see, you have a mate, that is why you must leave. I understand, I wont bother you again." He then turned. "Inuyasha. Wait." He turned to her. She smirked at him then waved him over. He came to her. "Tell me do you smell another male on me?" He leaned forward slightly, smelling her neck, looking for the mate bite also. He stepped back. She smiled. "No I do not have a mate and if I did he would probably be with me, dont you think?" He smiled. "I guess you dont, but then why must you leave?" Her eyes turned sad, growing darker. "That I can not tell you." She turned away again and started walking, she was stopped, warm hand came about her waist, held her to a warm body. Warm breaths came by her ear. "Please dont go." he whispered to her. She shivered. What was so important she had to leave a possible mate. "I have to, or all humanity will come to a end." Her voice was quiet, almost to the point to where he couldn't hear her, and he was a demon to. "If what you say is true, then you would have to be Giya's protector." he felt her tense. Then she spoke. "That is I" ***************************************************  
  
"What is she doing with him!!!" a unearthly voice spoke "She is betraying all the rules! We can not let this go on or she will not be able to protect the Earth any more, it will be exposed!" another voice spoke. "Silence!!! She is not a god, she can not control herself like we can, you are all being selfish, she has guarded the Earth long enough." Another said. But then a golden voice spoke. "We can not help being selfish in this part, for she is the key, the savior, and so we have no choice but to keep her." Gasp were heard. " The first voice spoke again. "Are you sure she is the one? The one who will save them all?" The golden voice spoke again. "Yes, and he will be her unbinding if she allows him closer." The second voice spoke. "Then what will we do?" "We have to kill him...."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He was not quite sure how long he stood there with her in his arms, she was. But that's impossible. He felt her move, pull away from his arms. "You are Giya's guardian?" he asked surprised. "Yes, now that you know, I must go!" She jumped out of his arm and went into a full run. He watched her leave. Such a cruel fate. He had heard the story's, legends of her. Watching the Earth, sitting at the highest point, wait for any thing that might disrupt the balance. But never really lining, hoping her immortal life would come to a end. "Kagome." He whispered. *****************************************************  
  
"It is a good thing Silver, we would have had to kill him." "But its so sad Gold, she should be able to live her life, as a demon, as herself. We the gods should not even be that cruel." The Golden voice sighed. "We have no choice, for she is the one." ***************************************************** A/n Well that's kinda sad, All right people, the next time Inuyasha and Kagome meet is about 60 years later. Now Inuyasha is full demon along with Kagome, there both about the same age. Now every one knows Inuyasha has a 'slight' temper, but in this story he starts out as a kind person, but his heart turns bitter over the years. Shippo, Muroku, and Sango come in next chapter. Hope you like, please review. ~Jinx~ 


	3. chapter 3

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet A/n: This part of the story takes place about 60 years after the whole parting of Inuyasha and Kagome. So now that you know.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Warm arms encircled his bare waist, small bites were felt against his back. He shivered. "Kagome." he groaned. He felt her smirk against his back. "Am I making you burn koishii?" he loved it when she called him that, he nodded. Then turned to her taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned against him. His kisses trailed down her neck, making her whisper his name. Slowly removing her cloths, with her doing the same to him. Then all the sudden he was buried in to her, making her scream his name, only him....  
  
He awoke in a sweat, his breathing labored. Damn her. It always ended like that. He always dreamed of her. Felt her, she was his damn life. He slammed his fist into the tree he had been sleeping in, making it shake. He looked around him, it was almost dawn. He sighed. It had been 59 years since he had seen her. Every sense he had met her his whole world had been turned upside down. He had thought he had seen her about 20 years before. But it turned out to be some priestess, Kikiyo? Yes that was it. He had ended up sleeping with her, and in the end of it had called out Kagome's name. The priestess was not very happy, well that was an understatement. She had tried to seal him to a fucking tree. But he had escaped easily, and fled back to his forest. He heard a slight rustle below. He had started traveling with a monk and a demon slayer. The monk had come to him and told him he knew the whereabouts of Kagome. And so here he was traveling with a mere human. He had actually grown fond of the monk, Miroku, he was good company. The demon hunter, Sango, was a friend of the monk. Miroku had said the place where Kagome was heavily guarded, and Sango was a good fighter. So they had set out on a long journey in search for the demoness.  
  
"Inuyasha, some thing is coming." He heard the monk whisper to him. He sniffed the air. His brow rose in confusion, he couldn't tell what it was. A silver light was suddenly seen. Then a almost childish voice was heard. "What have you come for Lord Inuyasha?" He took a step forward. "That's none of your business! How do you know my name?!" he barked. The voice sighed. "Such rudeness, I know your name because Lady Kagome has told me about you. You are the Inu youkai she met when she killed that king about 60 years ago." Said the voice. "She has yet to forget you, I told her to stop thinking about you, for it only causes her pain. But she will not listen." Inuyasha smiled a bit. This new information was pleasing. She hadn't forgotten him. Then he spoke again. "Let me pass! Or I will have to fight you!" Yet again the voice sighed. "I'm afraid I can not let you pass, for the reason I am here is to keep you away from her. For she is the Guardian of Giya. She is not to mingle with others besides the Lights and the others of the temple. I am her protector Silver. So I must ask you to leave now." Silver said. Inuyasha smirked and then yelled. "No fucking chance am I leaving! I have come for Kagome and I'm not leaving with out her!" Silver made a choking noise. "My you have a foal mouth, sorry but you cant see her, she." Silver cut her self off. Then started again. "Lady Kagome, get back in the castle, it is dangerous out here!!" Inuyasha heard a laugh, she had come!  
  
"Dangerous you say?" She stepped in to the light, then halted when she saw him. "Inuyasha." she whispered. He ran to her, pulling her in to an embrace. "Hey bitch, how's it going?" he joked. He felt her smile against his neck. "Fine ass, you?" She was every thing her remembered and more, he pulled away and looked at her face. "You have no idea how great I am right now." just as he was leaning down he was pulled away by the light. "Get your dirty hands off her!" Silver screamed. Her light changed into a humanoid form, and was rushing towards Inuyasha in a full run. Silver was abruptly stopped by a huge boomerang coming through her. She choked. "Lady Kagome.do not let that dirty Inu youkai lay one hand on you. I will be back." With that she disappeared. Kagome looked around and sighed. "Silly Silver, cant she ever learn?" she murmured to her self. She turned her attention back to Inuyasha. "Please come with me," she looked back at the others. "All of you." Sango and Miroku nodded and followed her up the hill. When they came to the top, a huge youkai sat at the gate. It sensed her and turned around, growling low in its throat. It leaned down and she smiled reaching up to pet it. "Please open the gates Sota." The Youkai nodded and turned to do her bidding. Once the gate was open, they walked in and were greeted by a paradise. A sudden squeal was heard. "Okaa-san!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised, she was a mother? Then looked for the source of the noise. A small Kitsune was clinging to Kagome's leg smiling happily. He sighed in relief. No this was not her child. It was a fox youkai, why was the little kit calling her okaa-san? She looked behind her smiling a bit. Then lent down and picked him up. He looked curiously at the strangers before him. Then looked up at his okaa-san. "Who are these people okaa-san? Why are they here?" She smile gently at him. "Shippo, I want you to meet Inuyasha-sama, and." she trailed off looking at the two others in the group. Miroku was the first to speak, walking up to Kagome and taking her hand. "Lady Kagome, I am Monk Miroku, and this woman behind me is demon huntress Sango, it is such a pleasure to meet you and your kitsune." He replied and then kissed her hand. She blushed and smiled, looking down at Shippo and clearing her throat. He looked up and scowled at his okaa-san. "It is nice to meet you all." He looked up and grinned. "And I hope you go away soon so I can have my okaa-san all to my self again." Kagome sputtered and then growled. "Shippo, that was not a very nice thing to say, you should apologize now." He looked down and mumbled. "But okaa-san!!! Its true, you always said tell the truth and so I did. I dont like having this bad smelling Inu and humans here!!" he whined. Kagome heard a growl coming from Inuyasha. Uh oh. This was not good. She turned to her 'son' and put on a fake smile. "Shippo go and play with Kira. Now."  
  
Shippo looked sad, and tears started to well up in his eyes. "But you just got back!!" he whined. "Shippo, do you want a smack? I'll do it, you know it." he looked at her wide eyed and shook his head, then ran off. She sighed, she loved him to death, but some times he was to true. She looked back at the group and smiled. "That's my adopted son, his parents were killed by a lightning youkai not to long ago. I found him and brought him home, and ever sense then he's called me okaa-san, and never left my side." She laughed. "Little honest thing aren't he?" said Sango. Kagome scowled. "Yes a little to honest. No would you all like a nice bath, and then a meal. You all look like you've been through hell and back, those damn lights almost make it impossible to get up here." They all nodded. She smiled and walked on, while they followed silently. When she reached a huge temple, she put her hand to the door. The door opened and closed after them. The temple was truly a sight. Silvers and gold's fill the room. Plants every where. It was a haven, most defiantly a paradise. She reached another door, and opened it, waiting for the others to follow. When they were all inside she spoke. "All right, Lady Sango, the women's bath spring is on the right. I will join you shortly, ok?" Sango nodded and headed in that direction. Kagome turned back to the men. "And you both, please follow me. They all went down a small hall and were lead in to a huge water spring. She went to a closet and pulled out some male robes and an extra pair of cloths. "The drying cloths are over in that green trunk, and here are some extra cloths. Enjoy your bath." She smiled shyly as Inuyasha pulled off his red top, and then his white under shirt. He smirked at her, and said. "Oi, like what you see?" She blushed deep red. "n..No!" she hurried off out of the room. Inuyasha smirked again. "I will get you Kaibito, I will make you mine!" Miroku watched Inuyasha talk to him self with a blank stare. "You know it isn't right to talk to your self, people with think some things wrong." The Inu youkai spind around and glared at him. He held up his hand in defense. Then turned around and grumbled about insane Inu youkai's. *****************************************************  
  
A/n: All right! Chapter three done! Next chappie the action starts! Just to tell you, Inuyasha will not fight, only play fight! I can promise nothing of Sango and Miroku, or Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome is shy around men because she's never really been around them, so she's going to blush a lot people. How ever her youkai blood will make her temperamental later. Well hope you liked it so fare. Review!  
  
~Jinx~ 


	4. chapter 4

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet A/n: Thank you to all the people who did review, sorry I spelled Miroku's name wrong. Hehe. I'm sorta new at this. Well on with the story, hope you like it!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha lay on the soft feather bed. After the baths, Kagome had shown him and the others rooms to sleep in. Sango and her seemed to have become friends, he guessed that was good. Gods he missed her, he wanted to see her now, he had finally found her and they had barley ever spoken. Well he'd just have to change that! He got out of his bed, then walked out of the room in to the long hall way. He sniffed the air, searching for her glorious sent. He smirked, she wasn't far. So he strolled down the hall in her direction. He came across a pair of stairs. Deciding not to waste time, merely jumped them. A huge door lay open. He walked in, and spotted her at a balcony. "Kagome?" he asked her quietly as not to startle her to much. She jumped and then relaxed as she seem to recognize the voice. She turned around. She was in her night robes. White silk clung to her body, making him remember his dreams. He blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha, is there some thing wrong?" she asked him, he shook his no then proceeded to speak. "No its just, we haven't seen each other in about 60 years and yet we have barely even spoken. I suppose I just wanted to see you." She blushed and turn her head so her black hair would hide her face. He smirked at her, shy as ever. She turned to catch the smirk. "What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha inwardly grinned. 'And the fire comes out' he thought. "Nothing at all Kaibito, just thinking of your blush." He said. Her face turned bright red. She huffed to the other side of the balcony. Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony, then saw the view. "Wow were pretty high up, no wonder they call this the highest point." He pointed out. She smiled, glad he dropped the subject of her blush. "Yes and this isn't even the watch tower." He nodded and then turned to her, taking two huge steps to come directly in front of her. She backed up, only to be halted by the rim of the balcony. Her eyes went huge as he stepped up to her again.  
  
Making then pressed together intimately. She gasp for breath. Her heart beats seemed to be skipping. She looked up at him. He was easily a couple inches taller her. "You made me wish of you Kaibito, dream of you." He started to lean down, his hands resting possessively on her hips, her arms slowly making there way around his neck. There lips met, they both felt as if they were burning, trying to get as close as they could to each other. Inuyasha's hands hooked under her knee's bring her up to wrap her legs around his hips. They broke abruptly, breath labored. "Your not the only one whose been dreaming." She said in a whisper. He rested his head in the crook of her neck smirking. Gods he wanted to take her. Make her his mate. No other could touch her, only him. He nipped her neck, as her hands played with his ears. Making purr/growl. No one had touched his ears sense his mother. He'd never admit it, but it felt good, fuck it felt great. "Kagome." he growled out, pulling her hips closer to his. She stiffened, did he scare her?  
  
"Inuyasha, I cant, I want to, but I cant. We could ruin every thing." Ah so that was it. Gods she wanted to too! But that damned job of hers. "We can run away you know, get out of here. Be together." He said taking her face in his hands. Tears fell from her eyes. She shook her head. "They'd kill you, I dont want you to die because I think.I think." she sighed and pulled back. "Think what Kaibito?" Was she going to say loved him? No that would only happen in his dreams. "Nothing, I can not leave Koishii." Her face flushed. "I mean Inu." She was cut off by his lips. Coming over her hard and fast. "Come with me Kagome, I wont die, and I will protect you. Always." He kissed her again, but it was slow and chaste. Showing her his feelings. He pulled back. "She looked at him. Saw the pleading and desperate look in his eyes. "Only in Shippo can come." He groaned. That little brat had to come? He sighed. "Fine he can come." She hugged him, like a lover would do. Then nipped his neck softly. "Then I will come, but if so we must leave tonight. Silver will be coming back and she will not be as easily defeated as before. She was not in her full form we you met her." He nodded and set her on her feet. Missing her warmth at once. "All right, I'll wake the others. You go get what you need. We'll meet at the gate." He said. She shook her head, walked off. He grabbed her arm and brought her lips to his. Then smirked and let her go. Running off to the others rooms. She smiled touching her lips. She loved him. She knew that now. She would leave her duty as Giya's protector to be with him. Nothing would stop her.  
  
She ran to one of her draws and picked up some kimono's for her trip, putting them in a large bag. Then throwing it over her shoulder. Her ears twitched. She turned her head to the side to see Shippo with his blanket and eyes full of tears. "Shippo, darling what's the matter?" He looked up at her. "I had a bad dream, and your leaving! I came to see if I could sleep with you, but your leaving!" She walked across the room and picked him up. "And you are coming with me." he looked up surprised, before a wide smile crossed. "Really okaa-san? I get to come?" she looked at the ground and said. "But Shippo, you and I will not be returning this time. were going to see the world." He looked at her confused for a moment. "I dont care okaa-san, I'm just happy you aren't leaving me. I want to go every where with you." Kagome looked down at the baby kitsune. She smile. "I wont ever leave you Shippo, your my son, now come on we have to leave." He nodded and curled up in her arms, and with a big yawn was asleep. She scowled. He was so lazy, she shook her head before walking to her balcony and looking down. Every one was at the gate. She then looked back at her room. "Good bye Lights, please leave me at peace." She said before jumping over the railing of the balcony. She landed at the bottom with out a sound. She looked about her. Good nothing. She headed towards the three people at the gate. Inuyasha seemed to take notice of her and turned in her direction. The other looked the same way curiously. Kagome stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Good every ones here." She whispered. She pulled the small bundle closer to her in a instinctive protective manner. Inuyasha took in the small bundle in her arms, frowning a bit. She sighed. 'men' she thought. Before walking in front of the group and leading them through the grounds. Stopping before the same door and knocking on it three times. It opened in a small creek, before they all walked through it. She patted the large demons head and said a small good bye. They walked quickly through the forests. About three hours later they stopped by a small river. "We'll stay here." She said tiredly. They had made good time for traveling with humans. Miroku and Sango collapsed on to the ground. Then settled in for the remainder of the night. She looked over to Inuyasha, there gazes met and he slowly walked over to her. Putting his arms around her waist, and jumping high up in a tree.  
  
He settled her in his lap and put his arms around her stomach area. Growling slightly when his hands brushed the Shippo bump. He shook his head. "Oi, does he have to stay with us?" he whined. She smirked, Inu males were always so protective and dominate. Even over a baby youkai that was seen to her as her young. "Yes koishii, he had a nightmare and he'll be scared if he wakes up with out me." She nuzzled his neck with her face. He seemed to relax. "All right." he murmured. His arms slightly tightening. She waited till she heard his breathing calm and him to be asleep before thinking of what was to come. She looked towards the sky before whispering. "Please let him live."  
  
A/n: So how'd you like it? It has about three more chapters to go. Next chapter we meet Inuyasha's brother, "competition", and enemy's. Well hope you like. Review!  
  
~Jinx~ 


	5. chapter 5

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet A/n: Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He awoke feeling a small shift on his hands around Kagome. He looked down seeing the little kitsune making his way up to Kagome's breast area. He growled, but then stopped noticing the kitsune was indeed asleep. He pushed his head lower, being as gentle as possible. He hated the fact that the baby youkai was traveling with them. He and Kagome would never be alone! The kit made a small yelp before settling in again. He looked at his surroundings. The sun would be rising in a little bit. He yawned quietly, and rested his chin on top of Kagome's head. He smiled, closing his eyes. She was with him. Had left the burden of her life to be with him. She snuggled closer to him. She then sighed. "Curse those damn birds!" she said quietly. He chuckled. Rubbing her stomach in a soothing manner. "I've gotten used to it. You cant hear the birds in your little temple, it was all to quiet there for me."  
  
She tried to press her self closer to him, he smiled a bit and put his face in the crook of her neck. Nuzzling her, then licking her neck. She relaxed. "Yes, I am glad to be out of there. To be free again. I was once, when I was a child, but left that when I became of age. The Lights said they had to retrieve me before I was 'corrupted'." He growled slightly. How could they take her life as a demon away from her. Demons were known of there free will, why would they not understand? "I of coarse was no easy task. They had a hard time taking me." He chuckled. "Fight did you?" She shifted. "Nop, actually, the Inu youkai males were rather reluctant to let me leave, I was rather popular with them." He growled again, pulling her, possessively closer. "Really so you didn't fight it?" She laughed. "Are you kidding me, I tore them to pieces, I was very, well, wild. I am sad to say, but I have calmed down a little to much for my own liking." He smirk, glad that she had fought. He leaned up so his lips were next to her ear. "We'll just have to make you wild again." He whispered. She shivered when he nipped the side of her neck. (A/n: remember Inu ears on top of head!! hehe)  
  
He felt her purr when he started rubbing her stomach again. She was so responsive to him. He liked that, he couldn't wait till he took her as his mate. He guessed he'd wait till she went in to heat. But that might take to long. He sighed. Then felt her stiffen. He looked down at her. "Whats wrong kaibito?" She looked up. Her eyes held annoyance. "My stalker has found me." she sighed. A stalker. Who was this stalker. "Who is it?" She looked at him again. "HE is a wolf youkai I met in one of my travels, he seems to take interest in me even though I am a Inu. Ever sense then he has been trying to track me down. And it seems he has found me." She sighed again, then looked in to the rising sun. Inuyasha snarled. He did not want another male period, trying to win her affections. She was HIS and no body was going near her! She sniffed the air. As did Inuyasha. He growled, menacingly, bring her behind him.  
  
'Three, two, one.' she though before a voice broke through the silence. "Kagome! How are you." She was turned around, and her hand taken in to the other youkai's. She sweat dropped. "Hehe Koga, how umm nice to see you." Inuyasha turned around, blinking for a moment. Then grabbing his sword and pulling it out. It transforming almost to quickly. "I suggest you take your hands off her unless you want Tetsusaiyga going threw you stomach." He barked out. Koga starred at him, looking him curiously. "Oi Kagome whose this dog faced 'boy' with you?" She looked at Koga in worry, this was going to hurt her ears, he was seriously about to get his ass kicked. She could practically fell the air grow stiff. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Inuyasha growled loudly. Kagome backed up out of the two aggressive males ways. This really might be entertaining. She sighed, she might as well enjoy her self. She suddenly felt a lump on her stomach move a bit. She looked down. Maybe he was finally waking up. She scowled when he just repositioned himself. He gaze going back to the two males.  
  
"Which one? The dog face or boy?" Koga said a bit to cocky. He winked at Kagome. She rolled her eyes. Sango looked up from her little sleeping spot, and smiled as she saw Kagome. "Good morning Kagome-san, how did you sleep?" Kagome's gaze yet again started to turn as she saw Sango was up. She smiled. Forget about the men. Sango was so much more fun to talk to. She didn't have another female at the temple, well besides the Lights, but they were no fun, and you couldn't really call them females. She walk towards Sango, forgetting about the to men, fighting at the moment. "Hello Sango, yes I had a very good sleep." Sango's gaze led over to the to the two wrestling youkai's. She looked at Kagome. Kagome looked over and her mouth formed a O shape. "Oh Inuyasha's fighting my stalker, Koga, I almost forgot about them, wanna go watch." Sango grinned. "Hell yeah, haven't seen a good fight in while." And so this how the two women ended leaning on a tree, sipping tea, watching the two males tumble about. Sango winced. "Kagome do you think that'll grow back?" Kagome was also wincing. "I think it will, well maybe." A punch was thrown. "Ouch that had to hurt, oh nice come back." Two minutes later the girls were yelling. "Ah come on, it was right in front of you, hit him on the right! THE RIGHT!!!" The two men turn to them.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" they both yelled. The girls sat down, before simply saying quietly. "We were just pointing out the obvious." They sighed. Then looked at each other and nodded. Got up and got some food together, before eating. About two hours later Inuyasha had finally defeated Koga and was quite proud of himself. He had shown Kagome he was the stongest. He turned to the tree where he knew Kagome had been seated. He saw nothing though. *_*  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Well sorry, but I dessided not to have Shessy in this chapter. So did you like it, it was fluff yes, but that's because the story gets sad later, and I want them to enjoy themselves a little. Wow Shippo is a hevey sleeper huh? Well hope you enjoyed. If you give me some more reviews I be more inclined to write better. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~Jinx~ 


	6. chapter 6

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet A/n: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Some one said that they didn't want any more drama. Well they're will be more fluff in the end, giving you a clue that this story might end happy. I really like reviews, so give me some more!! Pweeessse! Well enjoy the story! P.S. for Sesshy fans, he's evil in this story. Sorry. :{  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kagome had to giggle at the pouting Inu that sat against the tree. He had come back from his fight with Koga and was quite upset to find that she had not watched all two hours of him kicking ass. So she guessed it was suck up time. She walked over to him and sat directly in front of him. He looked down at her, putting his best scowl. "Oh come on Inuyahsa, its not that big of a deal is it?" He simply growled and turned side ways. Kagome sighed and looked around the camp they had set. Shippo was sitting by the fire, sleeping. Sango seemed to be of some where. Miroku was busy looking for Sango. She smirked, perfect. She turned her attention back to the grumbling youkai in front of her. She got up and walked in front of him. Then promptly sat on his lap, straddling him. He gasped, not even expecting that. But who was complaining.  
  
She settled her self on him, rocking her hips over his groin. He groaned, putting his hands on her hips to help her. She looked up in to his eyes. They were gold, red lining the pupil. She smirked. He was defiantly aroused. "Kagome, you shouldn't do this if you dont plan on finishing it." Inuyasha some how gasped out. She leaned up by his ears, blowing, then saying. "Who said any thing about not finishing it?" He stopped her rocking. Bring her eye level. He could barley breath, had she just said that she would mate with him. But there was a difference between being mated and mating. Would she except his offer of being with him for eternity, be bonded, body, soul, and mind? He prayed to the gods she would. "Kagome, would you be my mate, I mean not just to fuck, but to really be with each other?" She looked at him confused, then smiled. "Oi baka, what did you think I meant?" He looked at her grinning, she wanted to be with him like that. To be his mate for life. He could of sworn if he was in his full form his tail would be wagging so fast. He nuzzled her neck, nipping it as he pulled away.  
  
"We have to go some where else, we dont want to be interrupted, besides this is a private matter." She smirked again then mumble "no shit" under her breath. She got up of his lap and walked over to where Shoppo was. Shaking him slightly, he groggily looked up. "What is it okaa-san?" he whispered. "Listen Shippo, I'm going to be gone about a day or two, and you have to stay here. Tell Sango and Miroku about it to, so they can watch you. Ok?" he looked up at her unsure. But then sadly shook his head. "And I'll make you a promise to." He smiled widely at her then. "What, what!!" She had to laugh. "I get you a special treat when I come back." His little smile widened. "OK!" he then turned back around and said a small good bye before he was asleep again. She shook her head. If he fell asleep any faster she would have thought he had died. She looked over at Inuyasha and he shook his head. Then walked over to her, putting out his hand so he could help her up.  
  
"Does he always sleep?" She grabbed on to his hand as he pulled her up. "He's a baby he has to sleep, other wise he wont grow. I'm a little upset that I have to leave him unprotected though. Do you think we could wait a little longer for the others to get back?" He sighed and nodded. This woman would be the end of him. He was very aroused right now. He was ready to mate NOW. But he had waited 59 years, so he guessed he could wait another hour or so. Damn Miroku and Sango for leaving this time. He could tell that they were having an affair, but unsure how far they had gone. And he hoped that tonight Miroku didn't decide to make Sango his mate. Then return in early morning. He'd die!! He sniffed the air. Waiting for the smell of rutting humans to come to his senses. He sighed. Yep definitely rutting. He softly elbowed Kagome, nodding his head in the direction of the smell. She sniffed slightly and then a full blown scowl fill her face. "Damn you Miroku." He heard her growl. Tonight they would not mate. They would have to wait for another chance to come. He chuckled at the irony of it all. "Well guess we'll have to wait." He said. She growled. "Yes and it does not help that you can smell there rutting. Humans make such a smell, its a wonder they never get attached." He nodded, she walked over to the baby kit, picking up. He had to smile. She would make a good mother to his pups. He blinked, pups? But then his smiled again. Yes pups. He and her would make many, and he would be there father. He walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist, and was about to jump in the tree. When he suddenly growled. "Sesshou-maru." He growled. Kagome felt the wind blow, then abruptly stop. This was not good. She could feel the massive power coming there way quickly. She took a step back. Inuyasha looked back at his-mate- to-be. She defiantly sensed the power that was coming.  
  
He turned around. He was here. The one youkai he hated beyond recognition. His own brother, well half brother. Sesshou-maru and him had a different mother, his mother was cold and calm just as her son. His mother was patient and well motherly. His father had an affair with his mother and she had ended up with pup. Him. His brothers mother and father had an argument. That ended up with them splitting. His brother had blamed him, and then killed his mother right in front of him. Ever sense then they had fought over every thing. When his father became ill, just before he died had given him the powerful sword he now held at his side. The Tetsusaiga. Well his brother hand tried to take it, but for some reason was unable to weld it when he did have a chance to. But he still to this day tried to take it. And now he believed he would try to not only take his sword, but Kagome.  
  
(A/n: Sesshy's pov) Sesshou-maru appeared out from the shadow. His cool gaze rested on his half brother. But then he notice a female Inu behind him. Black hair? Blue eyes? Who was this female, his brothers mate? He sniffed the air, no she was not his mate. Then who was she? He stepped out further, his brother growling and baring his fangs. He was protecting the female, so then she must be his future mate. His gaze rested on her. She was a good choice, a very nice catch, but it was odd, why did she have such different looks. He was not complaining, she was a very nice sight to the eyes. But it was just odd that's all. Well his half-brother would just have to say good bye to her, he was going to take her, he would make his brother suffer. His brother was crouching, getting ready to attack him. No matter, he was stronger. "Hello brother. I have come for your sword and your bitch." His brother let out a snarl. Pulling the female closer behind him. He wasn't going to attack? He had to admit it was a good idea. His brother knew he was faster, so he would stay in front of her, very good plan. "Dont you dare go near her. She's mine got that!" his brother growled out. The female was glaring at him. Wait glaring? Did she not know how strong he was? He stepped forward again. Taking his time to reach the two.  
  
" The bitch is not your, she has no mark or has not been mated." He said. The females eyes flared. "That's it!" she shouted pushing his brother out of the way, all though he tried to stop her. She walked till she was maybe two feet in front of him. "Look buddy, I dont care who you are, but never address me as bitch again! You got that, now go back to where ever you came from!" she shouted. He was speechless. No woman had ever challenge him. She was defiant, he liked that. How had his brother managed to even find this perfect female? "Who do you think you are speaking in such a manner to me!" he asked her. His brother was just standing there, to shocked to even move. The female looked at him. "I am Lady Kagome, if you must know, former protector of Giya. Now you go, I wish to know who you are?" She was the protector of Giya? So that's why she had such a strong power pulse. He nodded and was about to speak, when his brother pulled her back against him, he was being very possessive now. It was about time. He heard a yawn, looking down to a little orange bundle in the female now known as Kagome's arms. She looked down. The little bundle moved a little and then sat up. Reveling a small baby kitsune. "Oi, okaa- san, I thought you had to leave?" he heard the little kit ask. "Okaa-san?" He questioned. She sighed. She looked as she was about to explain when my brother yet again cut in.  
  
"GO AWAY ASS HOLE!!" he yelled. Kagome swatted him on the arm and he heard her whisper that it wasn't very nice. He mearly snorted. He sighed. He was going to go home now. All this new information had tired him out. The woman, he new would not even consider being his mate, from the way she allowed his brother to hold her, and even if he forced her she would be a hand full. So that was out of the question, the sword he knew he could not weld, would just have to wait. He rolled his eyes and looked at the two people in front of him who had forgot of his existence and were now arguing about some thing. He was going to be an uncle soon. And despite how he hated his brother, he liked this female, who seemed to be good company, he wouldn't mind conversing with her. But that was for another day. With that her left.  
  
(A/n: Ok now that thing with Sesshy was completely pointless back to the story)  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"She's with him" said Silver in a humanoid form. The gold humanoid nodded. "You know what you must do Silver." Silver nodded sadly. 'Poor lady Kagome, she will lose the one she has really ever loved. I wish you had not such a cruel fate. This will sure break your spirit for the last time.' she sighed then disappeared in to the night. Gold looked out in to the darkness. "Good bye Inuyasha"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Oh some thing bad about to happen, so get ready to be sad. Hope you enjoyed, tell me any thing in reviews!  
  
~Jinx~ 


	7. chapter 7

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet A/n: Hey ya people! Thanks for the cool reviews. Some one asked me if it was going to get much sadder. Well you'll see in this chapter.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
She sat starring at the stars. Inuyasha had fallen asleep with her in his lap. She had awoken in a cold sweat, about an hour ago. She hadn't know what had woken her, but she had a bad feeling that some thing bad was about to happen. So here she was sitting in the tree awake and watching for any thing that might turn out to be a disturbance. It was to quiet for her own liking. This was after all the forests. Inuyasha stirred above her. Looking down at her sleepily. "Whats the matter Kaibito?" he asked pulling her closer.  
  
She snuggled in to him more, resting her head against his neck. "Its to quiet right now Kioshii." He was still for a moment then nodded. She was right, they were in a forest full of animal, and god knows what. And yet it was a silent as the temple they had fled from. Some thing was up. And he didn't like it. He made a purr/growl trying to calm his mate to be. She relaxed a little, making the same sound intent on doing the same for him. A light was seen coming from the forest. He perked up, as did she. "The lights, more precisely Silver." She said quietly. He nodded. Did they want to make her life miserable? She was a demon for heaven's sake. Not some emotionless immortal. He set her out of his lap. Putting her on the branch. "Stay here, I'll distract her, run to my forest. The others will probably join you soon after that. Now go." He gave a small nudge, she shook her head. "Kagome please, I'll be fine, I'm going to distract her while you get out of here. Not fight." She shook her head again. "Silver knows my sent. Now matter how good we cover it she will find it. That's why she was chosen as my protector. "Lady Kagome!"  
  
They both turned to the source of the voice. A light in the form of a human stood there. "You are coming with me. We have done this before, you know what will happen. Or do you wish the punishment?" Kagome shook her head. "Please Silver just let me go, find another mamoru, I need to be free. I have been Earth's guardian for long enough! Why cant I live now? Why cant I love?" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome startled. She loved him? He had waited to her say that for well over 59 years, longed to hear it Silver shook her head "I myself have tried to talk Gold out of taking you back, but I'm afraid that does not matter what you want, we have no choice. It is time to know your future." Silver was by Kagome in a moment. Her glowing arm wrapped around Kagome top. "Let go Silver, please!" Silver sighed. "I am sorry Kagome." With that she let the light fill through Kagome's body, Kagome screaming loudly. Silver threw her body back against the tree, allowing it to suck her in to it. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, but was then unconscious. All the world seemed to shake. Silver looked at the sky, then calmly said. "Judgment day has come."  
  
The sky was turning dark, the world around them beginning to stir. Lightning flashed, making animals rush for cover. Silver turned to Inuyasha, who was rushing towards Kagome. "Stop youkai, or I'll have to kill you. She is now the creator, and we must keep you from her or all life will cease to exist." She stepped in front of him. "Are fucking you mad!! What the hell have you done to her, and I dont think I'm going any where. She's my mate!" Silver's light flared. "Then I have no choice but to kill you." Silver looked over her back. Kagome was now melded in to the tree. Her arms and legs absorbed in. Letting her body sag forward. Her face stained by tears. Silver shook her head. It was for the best, but then why did she feel so empty.  
  
She turned her attention back to the Inu youkai in front of her. He was all ready poised for battle. A huge sword held in font of him. She formed a energy katana, also poising her self. She looked behind the youkai to see two humans and the small kitsune that her lady had taken in. This was not good. If that kit went to Kagome, he would have to die. She had to keep the humans and kit away for a small time, but the Inu had to be taken care of till the judgment was over. She would remember and every thing would be destroyed. Her own thought came back to her as the youkai started to attack. He was an excellent fighter. She was having a hard time keeping up with him. She didn't know how much longer she could last. 'GOLD!!' she shouted in her mind. 'I cant hold out against him, he's to strong. We need a more skilled fighter.' Inuyasha made a close swipe. 'I am coming Silver' replied the voice.  
  
A moment later a gold humanoid came in to view rushing forward the youkai. Silver ran backwards. Leaving the job to her leader. She then disappeared out of sight. The youkai had done her damage and she was having a hard time maintaining. She needed to rest. The fight between Inuyasha and Gold raged on. Until the youkai lay on his back painting. A ball of energy formed in the lighted hands of Gold. "Now you die." She let the ball of energy go. A scream of agony was heard through the dark forest.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: I am sorry its late. I had a bit of a writers block. I knew what the story was going to be but, I had some new idea's. So what you think. Tell me in reviews! I love them!! Hahahaaha  
  
Inu: Do I die? Me: Umm maybe!! Kago: What I have to get sucked in to a tree and my future mate dies!! What are you thinking!! Me: I cant say what happens cause of the readers!! I cant spoil it! Inu: Feh! Sure you can! Here just tell me in my ear. Me: *walks over to Inu and whispers. He flinches!!* Inu: I WHAT!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE. Me: *covers Inu's mouth and laughs nervously* JA!!  
  
~Jinx~ 


	8. chapter 8

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet. A/n: Hehe people I dont need murder threats! Dont worry no one dies, they just kinda.well you'll have to find out in this chapter. Yes this will end most likely in a lemon, and having little pups. But hey I could be an evil author. You guys will just have to give me reviews. Well enjoy my story!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A scream of agony sounded through the darkness. Gold looked down at the ground, disbelief clear in her eyes. There lie over the youkai male was her lady. Kagome. Blood ran down her once smooth back. At the last moment she had managed to tair her self from the tree, throw herself between the energy and its destination. She now lay over her lovers form. Her shallow breath barely there. "Kaibito! You stupid bitch, what have you done." The male youkai was now holding her in his arms. Trying to soothe his mate to be. Gold shook her head, her lady couldn't die. It would destroy the plans for Earth. She started to lean forward in order to take her lady, when a feral snarl was heard from the one known as Inuyasha. "What do you think your doing?! Get away from her!" he growled out, pulling the injured youkai female closer to him. Hiding her from view in his arms and baggy haori. Kagome let out a whimper. Her eyes barely opening. "Inuyasha?" she whispered. He looked down, tightening her in his arms a little more.  
  
"Yes its me, Kaibito, what were you thinking throwing your self in front of me." She gave a small laughed. "I.I had to.you would have died. I am dying.I had to save you from it.some how.because.because.I love you Koishii." She whispered out, then took her last breath. She stilled. Body no longer stiff from pain. Inuyasha looked down at the woman in him arms. "Kagome?? Kaibito its me, you have to wake up, I love you to. Please wake up, we have to live our lives together remember. We have so many things to do yet. Please love wake up." his body shook with threatening tears. Lightning flashed across the sky. The Earth shook, tears for the mamoru dying, fell from the sky. All the sudden all was quiet. Shadows making there across the land, making every thing dark. Humans, demons, and animals hid away.  
  
A small voice filtered through all the silence. Pure and untainted. "Inuyasha.Inuyasha.you must listen.Inuyasha.Inuyasha." The youkai looked up from the now dead body of his lover. His face fill with unattainable sadness. "You have to make her live again, bring her to your soul, make her a part of you." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then looked back up. "I dont understand? How do I do that?" he asked, his voice full of hope for his love to live once more. "Let her drink your essence. Then do the same of her."  
  
He looked confused. 'essence' he thought. Then it snapped. 'My blood,' He quickly grabbed his sword slashing his palm. Blood spilling from the self inflicted wound quickly. Opening her mouth allowing it to slid down, massaging her throat to help her swallow. She reared up, grabbing on to his hand to drink more of him. Her breathing labored. His smile widened. Not only was she alive, but she was now partly mated to him. "Now stop her Inuyasha, you can not afford any more blood. Drink her now!" He nodded, leaning towards her throat, nipping the skin softly, then biting her. Drinking the sweet blood that came in to his mouth. Keeping it gentle. One of her hands came up to came to hold his head to her. When he felt, the same amount of blood had been transferred he pulled away. Licking the small bite mark. He hugged her, she was alive.  
  
Gold had stayed back through the whole transfer, hiding from the voice she knew would kill her. "Gold, come in to sight. You must be charged for your lies." Gold stepped forward. The two youkai's looked up from each other. "You have been very manipulative of the other lights Gold, telling them such a lie in order to keep the mamoru. You are a fool. You would have killed her, she was strong enough yes, but a use of such energy would have destroyed her in the end. Why did you do such a thing?"  
  
Gold sighed. "I was trying to keep a balance oh great one, the weak should die, she would have killed the weak and the strong would have lived. Do you not see it was for the good?! I am not the fool, you are for not seeing this!!" Her voice rising, from its meekness. "How dare you speak to me in this way, every thing has its weakness, and so she would have killed every thing! And you say I am the fool. You must be charged for your treason." Gold let out a scream as she started to disintegrate. "Are you to ok? Has the essence transfer worked accordingly?" Inuyasha looked at the female youkai in his arms. She had passed out after the transfer, but every thing seemed to be fine.  
  
"Yes and thank you." The voice seemed to smile. "Your are very welcome, I would not have my daughter die. Gold had been deceiving the others as well as me. I had only just found out after Kagome was killed. Gold's beliefs were that only the strongest should be able to live, but as I said every one has a weakness, so if she had completed her plan, then all would have parished." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.  
  
"You are her mother? If so may I ask if I may have your blessings?" The voice laughed. "Yes I am her mothers spirit. You have all my blessings. For you are her soul mate. Now I must go." He nodded and stood up with Kagome in his arms. When the first ray of light filtered through the clouds, he knew the spirit was gone. He turned back to the two humans and kitsune that had been hidden behind a huge tree. "You all can come out now." They all appeared out behind the tree, rushing over to him and his now mate. Shippo flew towards the broken body of his mate. He grabbed his fluffy orange tail inches away from her. He squirmed about. "Let go of me you.you." the little kit yelped out. "Inuyasha growled. But then turned his attention to the two adults that now smelled of each other. "Oi! Sango, Miroku, we will be gone about a week. Take care of the little kit till then." With that he dropped Shippo and started walking off. Shippo then shouted. "Dont you dare let any thing happen to my okaa-san! The only reason you get to go off is because okaa-san would yell at me if I didn't listen so take care of her. Dont let her get hurt!!" Inuyasha grunted his response. But smile at the kit. His kit..  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Now see!! That wasn't so bad!! She and Inuyasha lived after all. Now I'm going to make an epilogue, and I hope you all liked this story. It was after all my first, do you think I should continue writing? Am I that good at? Tell me ok? Well stayed tuned for the lemon epilogue. JA!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inu: I'm going to get laid, I'm going to get laid, I'm going to get laid.Yeah baby yeah!!!  
  
Kago: *Sweat drops along with me* 


	9. End chapter 9

Loves Purpose By: Iota the Sweet. A/n: Hey every one!! How's it going? Well I am glad to present you the last chapter of Loves Purposes. I really enjoyed writing this and again ask if you think I should continue my writing career. Well enjoy!! And REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
She was on fire. A touch there, a kiss here. He was being so gentle and it was really starting to tick her off. She may be a virgin, yes. But that did not mean she need to be babied. He was making her rear up in to him in the ecstasy of it all. And he was enjoying it way to much. She was now only in her undergarments and he in his. His hands sliding up and down the length of her slim body. His hot mouth on hers, his hands edging her top garment off. She quickly went to cover her exposed breast, but he grabbed her wrists and drew them behind his neck. Kissing her soundly. His mouth traveled down wards towards the hard nubs of her breast. He slyly looked up. Her eyes were glazed with passion, a sheen of sweat covering her body. He grinned. Then nipped one of her nipples. She groaned. "Easy kaibito, this is just the beginning." She whimpered when he went back to the breast. His hands went to the lower region of her body, pulling the cloth away slowly.  
  
She grinned in to his mouth. He knew she was ready, but it was so much fun making her beg in to his touch. His long fingers slid into her sex she reared up gasping. Her eyes tightly closed. "Please." She begged. He smiled. He'd make her beg for more later, she had just asked, and he was more than happy to comply.  
  
He moved from his position to take the last piece of clothing off of himself. He felt relieve, when his member was freed from its constrictions. She looked down towards it and blushed. He grinned. "Now my love why would you be blushing?" She looked up in to his golden eyes and glared. "That is none of you business." He smirked. Rubbing his length along her slick folds. She moaned. "Are you just asking for more torture love?" She again looked at him. "If you must know.ahhhh" he again moved against her. "I was admiring your very large sized.umm." she trailed off, blushing madly. He had to smile. He enjoyed the fact that she was shy immensely.  
  
But now was not the time to talk. He thrust inside her, but stopped a moment when he met her virgin barrier. She put her hands on his face. Cupping it, then nodded. With one fluid movement he was fully in her. She was now his. She had stiffened, the pain was almost unnoticeable, but that didn't stop it from being slightly uncomfortable. He looked at her, making sure his mate was ok. Then started a pace. She was gasping his name, digging her nails in to his back. He fastened the pace, pumping in to her like a made man. She held on to him, her hips meeting his. He growled, his youkai instincts taking over him. He pulled out of her completely making her whine restlessly. He then flipped her on he hands and knees. Thrusting it to her hard and fast. Pulling her hips faster against him, he could feel her start to tighten around him. Putting on more speed, driving himself deeper and deeper in to her, she cried out as her inner walls tightened. With one final thrust, his seed released in to her. There breath labored, as they both collapsed on to the ground He pulled out of her, moving off her smaller body where he had fallen. Moving on to his side, he spooned her against him, with that they fell in to a well deserved sleep.  
  
He awoke to the sound of the world around him. Birds chirped merrily, he could see why Kagome hated birds so much. He smiled. Kagome. She was asleep in his arms. Her body hidden from view, by his much larger body. After taking off from the others. He had gone about maybe 70 miles away. Finding a small cave, he settled in it. She had been asleep for about a day and a half. She was awoken by him of coarse, in a way that had pleased her immensely. He had played with her, tortured her till she could barely even keep her eyes open. But what they had shared last night was so huge compared to that. He was truly happy. His arms tightened around her instinctually. She growled lightly. He looked down at her face. He was truly happy.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It had been about two months sense they had joined. They had followed the others sent and found them shortly after. Shippo had thrown him self at his 'okaa-san' when she had return. He telling her how mean the Inu male had been to him. He got a good hit on the head for it. Later the little kitsune had asked if he could possibly call him otou-san. He of coarse had already thought the little kit his son and had agreed. Sango and Miroku had moved to a village out side Inuyasha's forest. They were now married and were expecting there first child. Kagome made regular visits, Sango and her seemed to be like sisters now. All life was peaceful.  
  
Inuyasha sat on a branch of a tree, looking off in to the forest. He felt a slight shift of the branch and looked over at what ever caused it. It was Shippo. "Otou-san? I have to tell you some thing." Inuyasha turned all his attention on the little kit who had made his way over to his lap. "What is it Shippo, is every thing all right."  
  
The kit nodded and looked off. "Its just, you know okaa-san." He nodded. What did this have to do with Kagome. "Well I was wondering if you both had other pups, would you forget me?" Inuyasha looked at the saddened kit. He laughed. "Of coarse not Shippo, your our son. Sure the pups would need a lot of attending to, but we would never forget you." The kit smiled. Then nodded. "Well you know I was laying on okaa-sans tummy last night and I heard some thing. There were three heart beats I think. So I think okaa-sans going to have pups." Inuyasha starred at the small kit. Picked him up and then ran towards Kagome's sent as fast as he could. He stopped inches from her. She looked up from her cooking, smiling at the to males that stood in front of her. Inuyahsa walked forward, placing his large hand on her stomach. Bump.bump.bump. Three heart beats he thought. "Your having pups." He said mesmerized. She starred surprised and then put her hand on her stomach and smiled. There family would finally be complete.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Well? How did you like? You'll just have to use you imagination from there on. But tell me how I did in your reviews! Well I'll be writing a new story soon! Maybe in like a week or earlier. Some thing like that.Well JA!!  
  
~Jinx~ 


End file.
